Fullmetal Alchemist: The Lost Traveller
by seniorcopycat
Summary: Ed and Al thought that nothing else, other them losing their original bodies, would occur after attempting human transmutation. They. Were. Wrong. For a lost traveler from another world has emerged from the other side with a whole different appearance and very few memories. Only by working together can the Elric brothers send him, and the monster that followed him, back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Fullmetal Alchemist: The Lost Traveller**

**Chapter 1**

"_There are an infinite number of dimensions with an infinite number of Earths. Some very similar, others very different and some… exactly the same, aside from one big difference…"_

Germany, 1911

Deep within an old and dusty building, all was quiet. The lights were out. No creatures were steering. Not even a mouse, or even a rat. And in a long dark hallway it was especially the walls their appear to be several old paintings of vague seen men and women.

Suddenly, various sound were heard from within the darkness, followed by what sounds like fast moving feet.

A pair of feet ran down the hallway along with the constant panting of a young unseen boy.

He ran further and further into the darkness of the hallway, his rapid footsteps echoed all over.

The boy entering a large round room with multiple columns and a round glass ceiling. Despite being partially covered in darkness it is certain that the boy is 5'10, 155 lbs and has black hair.

"Whoa… this place is huge. Judging from all the guards outside…" The boy began

The boy turned to behind him where multiple arrows and fallen axes can be vaguely seen.

"And all those trap… the professor must have something here he really doesn't want people to see," he finished with a chuckle. "I'm getting excited, I just love being right!"

The mysterious boy then noticed something on the floor, it appeared to be some kind of circle with strange markings all over it.

"Huh, must be for some kind of ritual for summoning demons or gods from the earth or some crud. Man, how can they expect to help the country with a myth?" The boy asked himself. "Heh, these people are pathetic."

The boy the noticed something about the circle and it's markings.

"Hmm, looks worn out," he observed. He then saw a piece of chalk nearby. "Eh, why not? Might as well."

The unknown boy took the piece of chalk and began drawing the worn out lines on the circle on the floor. Pretty soon the boy has finished the incomplete circle

"There! Now that's settled, time to keep looking." The boy said. "According to these notes, this is the last spot Grandpa was seen before he disappeared but… there's nothing here…"

Suddenly the circle began to glow with a purplish-pink like much to his surprise.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" he exclaimed

The mysterious boy attempted to run but quickly found out that he could not move.

"Hey! I can't move! Why can't I move!?" he yelled.

A glowing purple circle also appeared above the boy. The circles below and above him flash brightly, so brightly that it forced him to shield his eyes from the light.

When the light faded the boy unshielded his eyes and saw a watery, green and blue landscape similar to Earth in the circle.

It zoomed out and showed what appeared to be a planet that also looks similar to Earth.

"Whoa…" The boy said.

Just then the boy began to suddenly float up and up till he was flying straight for the circle. He screamed as he phases right through it. The images disappeared as soon as he does.

A little while later the boy then found himself in an endless white expanse and right in front of a gigantic door that looked like Auguste Rodin's sculpture of the Gates of Hell from Dante's Inferno.

The boy looked around deeply confused as to where he was and saw nothing, absolutely nothing around him.

"What is this? Where am I?" The boy asked out loud. "Hello!"

He then heard a sound and turned to the gateway just behind them. The giant doors opened wide with a loud creaking sound. At first there was darkness, then the space became filled with shadowy, childlike beings with gleaming purple eyes and eerie smiles. Long shadowy arms grabbed the frightened and scared young boy. He struggled and struggled but was eventually pulled into the dark abyss of the gate. The doors closed right behind him.

The boy then found himself flying down a long golden tunnel at top speed and screaming at the top of his lungs.

While flying down he noticed a circle made up of silver energy coming his way. When he passed right through it his body begins to change. His hair stuck up on end as it became white and spiky and his eyes turned emerald green. He then blacked out.

* * *

Amestris, 1914

Elsewhere, the famous alchemist known as Edward Elric stretched tiredly as he woke up from his nap on the train. He scratched his head and looked to his right. His childhood friend Winry was still fast asleep. He let a small smile form on his face. She looked kind of sweet when she wasn't beating him half to death with her favorite wrench.

"Brother," said the voice of child. Ed face a huge suit of armor whose eyeholes were glowing blood red. "You're awake."

"Yeah," Ed replied to his younger brother, also known as Alphonse. He looked out the window and watched as the night time scenery rushed by. "Should be home in no time."

"It'll be nice to see Granny again." Alphonse said.

"Yeah… nice…" Ed said, indifferently.

"Come on Ed, she's a nice lady and she practically raised us since Mom… you know." Alphonse finished, sadly.

"Yeah, I know…" Edward nodded. Then a thought popped into Ed's head. "Hey Al, are you _sure_ you don't remember anything while you were in the gate?"

"Uh… I don't think so." Alphonse responded, slowly. "Why?"

"Well… when I was in there… I could have sword I saw something else…" Ed mused.

"What was it?" Al asked.

"I'm not sure, he seemed to be human… for a while though." Edward said.

"For a while?" Alphonse echoed. "What does that mean? And how could there be someone else in the gate with us?"

"I don't know Al…" Ed said.

"You think someone else performed a human transmutation just like we did?" Al wondered.

"I hope no." Ed confessed. "Because if they did, then they're for a whole world of trouble…"

Meanwhile, as the train containing the two brothers continued down the tracks to its intended destination. The moon above them seemed to glow brightly before a shadowy figure appeared in the grassy plains of a nearby village before abruptly collapsing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

It was morning by the time the unknown person woke up, first one of his eyes opened and then another. The first thing he say was the large sun shining above him which blinded him a bit. He groaned as he sat up and looked around his surroundings more. From what he could see it was a very country looking setting with a gentle breeze blowing by. He could also see a little village in the east.

"Wha… where am I?" The boy wondered. "Oh my head feels like it was used for a _punching_ bag or something…"

He rubs his eyes then noticed that he was wearing long, elbow length black fingerless gloves and this surprised him.

"Huh? I don't remember putting these on…" he mused as he sat up to see what else he was wearing.

The boy saw that he was now wearing a tight black tank top with a collar that reached halfway up the neck, a black belt wrapped around a pair of baggy white cargo pants and black boots. He also felt small gold hoop earrings on his ears.

"Weird…" The boy remarked.

He then spots the little village to the east of him.

"Hmm… maybe someone over there can help me." The boy thought out loud as he began to make his way to the village.

As he walks down the dirt road he continued to look around his surroundings and see if he could find anything that resembled parts of home, but it was mostly very foreign looking to him.

"Where am I?" he wondered. "What town is this? Why am I wearing _this_ outfit? And why does my head hurt so much… come to think of it… _who_ am I?"

The boy then hears a sound, turns and sees a large wooden wagon rolling in his direction. He yelped, leaped into the air and landed on the ground in a prone position as the wagon rolled across the path and tipped over when it hit a large rock.

A farmer came running over, staring at his wagon in shock.

"Holy cow are… are you ok!?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah… yeah I think so." The boy nodded.

"Well that's good to… whoa." The farmer remarked once he got a good look at the boy's face.

"What? What's the problem?" The stranger asked.

"Uh… no offence kid… but you look kinda… weird." The farmer replied.

"Weird? Weird how?" The boy questioned. "I look just like everybody else."

"Huh? You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"What you _look like_."

"What do I look like?" The boy inquired further.

"Uh… you might want to look in that pond, son." The farmer told him, gesturing to a nearby pond.

"Ok." The boy shrugged as he began to walk towards it.

The boy got closer and closer to the pond the farmer pointed out to him and looked toward it to see his reflection and he immediately bugged out when he saw just what he looked like.

His hair was now spiky and sticking up on end plus it was snow white, his eyes were emerald green and he had pointy ears as well plus ear piercings on them.

"Gah! My hair!" he exclaimed as he stepped back and held his now spiky hair. "My face… my clothes… what… what's happened to me? What _am_ I? _Who_ am I?"

Unable to take most of his, the now elfish looking boy then started running off into the distance, hoping to find some answers as to why his general appearance and who he is, really.

* * *

At the same, time the train that contained Ed, Al and Winry was just approaching the station.

"There it is! We're almost home!" Al said.

Ed yawned a big yawn. "Yeah, great…" he muttered.

After several quiet moments, Ed said, "You know, Al, I have a weird feeling about this…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," he said somewhat regretfully. As an alchemist, he hated knowing that there was something that he didn't know. "I just have this feeling in my gut that something bad is coming our way."

"Something bad is _always _coming our way." Al pointed out. "In fact, we're usually the ones that are coming trouble's way."

Ed laughed at that. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But still…" He went quiet again."My gut's never led me astray before."

The rest of the night was ride, save for the constant rocking of the train as it sped down the tracks and began to reach its destination.

Around the same time, the spiky haired, pointy-eared boy continued to run as fast as he could hoping that some miracle would happen and he would wake up looking normal again.

"This is just too weird! I just want to go home!" he cried. He then stopped once he realized something. "Oh man… I don't even remember what my home _looks_ like! Oh… this can't get any worse!"

The unnamed boy then tripped and then started to roll down the hill uncontrollably, screaming as he does so.

Around the same time, Ed, All and Winry had just gotten off the train and were beginning to head to Granny Pinako's house.

"Granny sure is gonna be surprised when she sees us." Winry smiled.

"Yeah, I guess…" Ed said, slowly.

"Don't be like that, you know she loves you." Winry told him.

"That's right, you just have a way of getting on her nerves, that's all." Al agreed. "In fact you get on just about _everybody's_ nerves."

Ed sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I guess I do," he said. Then he and all began to hear something approaching them. "Hey, do you hear that?"

"Yeah…" Al said, slowly.

"Sound like it's coming straight for us." Winry observed.

"It sounds like…" Ed started to say as he listened closely and slowly began to identity the sound. His eyes widen. "The sound of someone rolling and screaming?"

After he said this, the boy's rolling body then started to roll straight for him, with the boy screaming all the way. But Alphonse managed to stop him by putting his foot forward and allowing the boy to stop and lay flat on the grass.

"Huh? Who the heck is _this_ guy?" Winry wondered. "Or… _what_ is he?"

Ed bent down and looked at him "I don't know…" he said, he turned to his brother.

"How is he, Al?" Ed asked.

"He's out cold." Al replied with certainty.

"Not just that… look at his ears and hair!" Winry proclaimed.

"Yeah… that's not normal." Edward observed. "Hey! You awake? If you are, are you human?"

"Brother!" Alphonse scolded.

"What? I'm just asking!" Edward stated.

"He's asleep! He can't hear you and you can't just ask someone that kind of question." Al stated. "It's rude!"

"Well he's unconscious, I doubt he could hear me anyway!" Ed pointed out.

Winry then looked him over. "He does look pretty out of it… let's get him to Granny's," she told them. "Come on, help me move him!"

"Right!" The two brothers said as they both helped Winry pick up his body and carrying him away to Granny Pinako's house in order to get him fixed up and hopefully get some answers as to who and what he was at the moment.


End file.
